Fallen Angel
by Angel Youkai
Summary: Spike catches a really big bounty, but she's a little different. he helps free her from her evil employer. lemon redone Finished!
1. Fallen Angel

Fallen Angel  
  
My first Cowboy Bebop fanfic, yay for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I, like all the other otakus out there, do not own Cowboy Bebop. If I said I did, though, maybe they would put a bounty on my head and Spike would come after me. ^_^ oh, no. it would be a really small bounty, boo-hoo T_T  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Bastard! You never said-" the girl with long black hair was cut off by a slap across her face.  
  
"Watch how you address me, Doku Zume," the man kneeling over her warned.  
  
"Don't call me that. It isn't my name."  
  
"It's your name because I say it is," he said, his voice sickeningly soft. He stroked her face lightly, and she snapped her teeth at him. Her arms and legs were bound. "You belong to me. You will do what I tell you to do, kill who I tell you to kill."  
  
"I refuse. You can kill me. Go ahead, I don't care," she said, being very reckless.  
  
"Oh, I will kill you if you don't follow orders, be assured of that. But I will also kill your little sister, your mother, your father, and everyone you care about, and I'll do it in front of you before I kill you." He had started unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
"No, leave them alone," she pleaded, her voice only now beginning to sound scared.  
  
"That is more like it," the sick fuck sounded pleased. He moved to undo her pants. Then he untied her. "Swear that you'll do whatever I tell you."  
  
"I swear," her voice was a hoarse whisper.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
~That was the first time I let him see I was scared. Not of him but scared for my family~ the woman known as Doku Zume thought as she race through the stars. ~And now here I am, running from bounty hunters. Why do I never just let them catch me? ~ She had outrun more bounty hunters in the past six months, after that first night, than all their past bounty heads combined. ~I know why. Because I'm still a scared little girl, just wanting to hold mommy's hand and wondering what I'll do when I grow up. Well, snap out of it! You are grown up and this is what you do~ she told herself. ~Learn to live with it~  
  
Suddenly, the man whom she feared and despised popped up on her vid-screen. "Did you complete the task?" he asked her, knowing full well that she had.  
  
"Yes, but I'm a bit busy being chased at the moment. Can we discuss this later?" she asked him. She didn't get a response. The screen had gone fuzzy because the ship had taken a hit and the signal was interrupted. Then another face came on the screen. A guy with brown hair and, maybe it was the crappy reception, but his eyes looked different colors. [Guess who!]  
  
"Doku Zume, this is the Bebop. Surrender now. You can't defend yourself," he said. It was true too. Her shields were down and she was out of ammo.  
  
"The last time I surrendered to someone, I wound up with a bounty on my head," she smirked.  
  
"Does surrendering ever lead to something good?" he asked her, strangely still chasing her.  
  
"Freedom," she said cryptically.  
  
"Huh? Just pull into the shipping dock," he said assuming that she meant she was giving up.  
  
A little while later...  
  
"I've heard of you Spike," she said sitting on the couch.  
  
"You know, we normally tie our bounties up," he said, giving her a weird look.  
  
"Well, I'm not your normal bounty head," she said lazily.  
  
"I guess not. I really didn't expect it to be that easy to catch you, especially with your reputation. And the size of your bounty," he said, sitting across from her. "How do I know you aren't just going to run away when you get the chance, Doku Zume?"  
  
"Please, don't call me that. I hate that name," she said. "And I won't run away. Tie me up if you like. Though I'd prefer you didn't, it brings up bad memories."  
  
"I just finished facing my past, maybe you should face yours."  
  
"I face it every single day," she said through gritted teeth. "Don't talk to me about facing my past when I prefer my memories of even 1 year ago, to those of yesterday."  
  
"What did you mean before, when you said that surrendering could bring freedom?" Spike wanted to change the subject.  
  
She looked away. "I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly.  
  
That wasn't working, so he tried another topic. "You told me not to call you Doku Zume, then what should I call you?"  
  
"Angel..." she muttered. "It was my name before." She trailed off, not wanting to venture onto that topic with anyone for anything except to yell at herself about it.  
  
"I guess you're not exactly in the mood to talk not that I blame you for it," he said. ~Why am I being so friendly to this girl? ~Spike asked himself. ~I guess she seems like she needs someone to talk to, even if she knows I'll b handing her over the police in a few hours~  
  
"I don't mind talking," she said almost returning to her earlier mood. "Just not about that." But before he could restart the conversation, a certain scantly clad, former cryogenic walked into the room.  
  
"Spike, did you catch-" she cut herself off when she noticed Angel. "You're letting a 15 million woolong bounty sit on the couch getting comfy?!"  
  
"Yes, she's not running away is she?" Spike countered.  
  
"I know you wouldn't trust me, especially if you know my reputation, but I'm not really like what they say," Angel told them. "I'm just following orders. The only reason I do that is to protect my family." She stood up and started walking up the stairs.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Faye demanded moving to follow her.  
  
"Unless you want to watch me pee, I suggest you stay here and continue to fight with Spike," she said just before disappearing around the corner. Then they heard her yell and watched as she ran back into the room being chased by Ed. "Kya! What is it?"  
  
"That would be Ed," Spike said, resisting a laugh. ~No Spike, don't get attached to her. She's a bounty head and you're a bounty hunter, it's that simple~  
  
"Is that the Doku Zume Person that Spike was chasing?" Ed asked.  
  
"Sort of," Angel answered for him. "I'm the person Spike was chasing, and they call me Doku Zume. But that's not who I really am." She is very vague.  
  
"Who are you then?" asked Ed. "My old name was Angel, and that's what I've told Spike to call me."  
  
"That is what Ed will call you then," she said brightly.  
  
"Good," Angel smiled, causing them all to almost totally forget why she was there.  
  
~What's with this girl? ~ both Spike and Faye were asking themselves. 


	2. 2 Reasons

Chapter 2  
  
Reasons  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+-=`  
  
"Hey Jet," Spike called into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"The usual, bell pepper and beef," Jet Black answered. "But you aren't getting any if you didn't get that bounty head."  
  
"Relax, I did. She entertaining Edward right now."  
  
"She's what?" jet looked up from the stove to make sure he had heard correctly.  
  
"I didn't tie her up. She's not going to run away," Spike said as if it were so common to let well-known murderers wander their ship.  
  
"Spike, you've been different since you fought Vicious, but this is getting ridiculous," Jet said.  
  
"I know that, but so is she."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Jet asked, confused.  
  
"Angel, she different and ridiculous and she doesn't seem to make sense," Spike was sounding even more off the wall than Edward.  
  
"Who's Angel? And what the hell are you babbling about?"  
  
But before Spike had a chance to answer, they were interrupted by the subject of their conversation. "Hey, um Spike, do you mind if I get something out of my ship?" she asked.  
  
"What do you need?" he asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing really, just something that helps calm me down, keep my hands busy," she explained. "It's nothing lethal." They gave her a look like she was nuts. "That was a joke."  
  
"Right, yeah," Spike said in that uh-huh-sure tone. "Hey why don't I go with you, just to be safe." That made her frown a bit, but she understood.  
  
*Down in the Shipping Dock *  
  
"Where is that thing?" Angel asked no one in particular. Search, dig, search, dig. "Got it." She appeared holding a small, white ball.  
  
"Doku Zume!" a voice from inside the small ship yelled, causing her to almost fall over. "Where are you?" the voice demanded. Of course, it was the vid-screen.  
  
"Shouka, I was just thinking about you," she said. ~Unfortunately~ she finished in her head.  
  
"Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be back here by now."  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna be back there for quite a while," she said. "Guess what, I got captured by bounty hunters who are going to turn me into the police and I'm going to be in a nice safe jail cell where you cant touch me."  
  
"I'll get you off," he said, but strangely enough, it sounded more like a threat.  
  
"You can't if I plead guilty," she said, equally threateningly.  
  
"If you plead guilty, you know what happens. How did you manage to let yourself get caught?" he seemed to just throw anything into what he was saying.  
  
"They killed my shields and I was out of ammo," she said plainly. "What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"You could have killed him," Shouka said as if he was speaking to a very slow child, whom he was getting very impatient with.  
  
"Not from that distance, I couldn't," she answered in the same tone. "I guess you'll just have to find someone else to kill for you."  
  
"Oh no, not to worry. You'll be back in my services soon enough, you can be sure," with that, he cut the line.  
  
"Chikuso! Damn you, bastard!" she yelled at the blank screen.  
  
"That's the guy you don't want to talk about, I take it?" Spike said from the floor.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you still don't want to talk about him?"  
  
"Correct. Though possibly later, if I'm feeling particularly hateful towards him," she said with a small smirk. "Oh wait, I'm feeling that way all the time, especially at the moment."  
  
"So you do want to talk about him then?" Spike thought that this was one very confusing and complicated person.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just not right here." So they went back upstairs.  
  
And so, the quest for knowledge about this very bizarre bounty head began...  
  
"Why is this Shouka guy so desperate to keep you on his payroll?" Faye asked her a little while later.  
  
"Well, you know how all the targets have been found, right?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, Ed said that according to the police reports, it looks as if their hearts had been ripped apart from the inside," Spike answered for her. "But there was no knife or bullet wound."  
  
"It's because of what I can do," Angel explained, tossing the white ball back and forth between her hands. Suddenly, the ball stopped in midair between her hands. "See?"  
  
"Whoa! So why don't you just kill him if you hate him so much? It looks like it would be really easy for you," Jet commented.  
  
"If it were that easy, I would have done it 6 months ago, when it all started. But I can't. Do you remember when I said I was doing this to protect my family? Shouka said that if I didn't follow orders, he would kill them. I haven't even spoken to them for the past 6 months." The ball started moving very quickly in its course between her hands.  
  
"Ed has data," the redhead interrupted. "Data on Angel's family."  
  
"What?!" her attention was completely diverted. She practically flew to the computer. She read quickly, her expression changing from happy to horrified to angry in half a second. "No... I'll kill him... He lied to me this entire time..."  
  
"What is it?" Spike asked, coming to see for himself. "Entire Family Massacred By Doku Zume... this is dated six months ago."  
  
"He had them killed, then blamed it on me," she was shaking with rage. "He held me prisoner under the falsehood that they were alive." Her body showed how pissed off she was, but her voice was calm. "Can I use the phone?"  
  
"Y-yeah, sure. Go right ahead." No one was going to piss her off more.  
  
When she had him on the phone, not one of them wanted to go anywhere within 10 feet of her. "What now? Did you change your mind and want me to come bail you out of jail?" Shouka sneered when she got him on the line.  
  
"No, the bounty hunters haven't turned me in yet," she said sweetly. "But I did get to see a Mars newspaper from 6 months ago. Do you know what it told me?"  
  
"Now Doku, I did it for your own good," he said, not wavering.  
  
"You did it for my own good?!" she yelled. "What was for my own good? Me killing people so you didn't have to deal with them anymore, or having my entire family killed? The people that you were using to keep me from killing you!"  
  
"All of it," he said, still calm. "Your talents were being wasted. Your family was making you soft, too innocent for the world."  
  
"Too innocent! I was a nineteen-year-old girl from Mars with telekinesis, how much more NOT INNOCENT could I get? Without the killing?" she demanded.  
  
"You're angry, that's natural in this kind of situation. But what will you get from killing me? Closure, a sense of justice? You need me, little girl," he said.  
  
"No, I don't need you. And I've decided I won't kill you. Instead, I'm going to turn you over to the authorities."  
  
"What will that accomplish? You'll go down for murder, and I'll get off scot-free," he said, now showing his true colors. "Come back to me, and I'll forget this whole thing ever happened."  
  
"What would you hold over my head this time? Jail, death, I'd prefer those over you."  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt, really," he didn't sound it. "No, a fate much worse, and much more painful than either of those."  
  
"Nothing could be worse than working for you," she spat. "You're just trying to scare me."  
  
"Am I?" don't you just hate it when they sound so sure of themselves?  
  
"Yes, you are," unfortunately, she didn't sound as sure. 


	3. 3 Why Should I?

Chapter 3  
  
Why Should I?  
  
!@@###$$$$%%%%%^^^^^^********  
  
"I won't go back to you," Angel was really wavering.  
  
"Yes you will," Shouka still remained as calm as ever. "You need me because you are weak."  
  
"N-no I'm not..."  
  
"What are you going to do without me? You still have that bounty on your head. If you come back, I'll take it off."  
  
"You've had the power to do that all along, why would you do it now?" she asked him.  
  
"Because I want you to be happy, happy with me," he said, sounding like he really meant it.  
  
"No. no you don't, it's just another lie," she shook her head as if it would make it easier to not believe him. Then a look came across her face as if a light had just gone on in her head.  
  
"You need me," he said softly.  
  
"You're right, I do. I'll come back to you, but only if you promise to take the bounty off my head."  
  
"What?!" Spike said.  
  
"Consider it already off," he said and cut the line.  
  
"You're going back to him?! To the guy that put you through half a year of hell?" Spike was shocked.  
  
"I lied to him," she said, sounding more her old self and less like the scared little girl she had played a few seconds ago. "I'm going back to kill him. Are you going to try to stop me?"  
  
"I'm not that insane. Besides, it isn't worth it anymore. The bounty's practically off already," Spike was being surprisingly agreeable for a guy who just lost 15 million woolongs.  
  
"Thanks for the help. If it hadn't been for you, I might've never known the truth," she said. "I'll make sure you get those 15 million, just as thanks, and as a sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
"Nah-"  
  
"Spike, shut up. You sure are generous," Faye wasn't about to let Spike's compassion lose them a whole boatload of cash.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later, space cowboy..."  
  
[It's not over yet!! ^_^]  
  
Angel landed her ship in its usual spot near Shouka's Mars base. She walked through the front door like she usually did. "Shouka, I'm back," she called into the large foyer.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you," she turned to face the direction of the voice. At the top of the stairs was a hansom man, tall with clean-cut black hair that fell a bit over his eyes, which were dark brown. He wore a comfortable suit. His look just screamed 'hot bad guy.'  
  
"Not as glad as I am to see you," she said with an overly sweet smile. She was about to begin her assault when she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck. Her vision blurred, and her knees couldn't support her. As she fell, she felt the back of her neck. "What? What is this?" She pulled the dart out of the skin.  
  
"I knew what you were planning," he sounded almost sad. "Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for this kind of thing?"  
  
"How?" her thoughts were becoming harder to process.  
  
"A special kind of tranquilizer, designed just for you. Even after you wake up, you won't be able to use your powers for a few hours. This is the fate worse than death I was talking about," he said.  
  
"N-no..." then everything went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
When she came to, she was lying on silk sheets, not in her old clothes. She was wearing something that was barely even there, and chains were wrapped around her ankles and wrists. Normally she could have gotten out easily, but without her powers, she was practically helpless.  
  
"I'll kill you for what you did to me and my family if it's the last thing I do!" she yelled into what she thought was an empty room. [How many times have we heard that statement before?...]  
  
"Now Doku, how can you kill me if you can't even move?" Shouka stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Bastard! You'll regret everything you ever did to hurt me!" she said struggling against the chains.  
  
"No, I think you will be the one to regret," he sneered, getting closer to her.  
  
"Get away from me!" she tried to push him away, but only succeeded in giving herself a splitting headache.  
  
"What did I tell you? You can't use your powers." He seemed to be quite enjoying himself, the creep.  
  
"Fuck you! This is going to wear off and then I will make you death the most painful experience you could ever imagine..."  
  
"You will never get the chance," Angel felt his mind clamp down on hers.  
  
"Y-you're a telepath?!" she managed to gasp out.  
  
"Yes, and you are mine. If you don't want me to drain all your freewill submit to me," he kneeled on the bed over her. How familiar.  
  
"Not this time... I will never surrender to you ag- aargh!" he had squeezed her mind a little harder. "You sick... twisted... fuck..."  
  
"You cannot withstand me for much longer," he said with an evil grin. "Not without your powers."  
  
"Wanna bet on that?" Spike said as he shot at Shouka. He dodged but still got hit in the arm. But he had been distracted and hurt enough to let up on Angel's mind long enough for her to put up barriers.  
  
"Spike get out of here, now!" she yelled. 


	4. 4 You Owe Me

Chapter 4  
  
You Owe Me  
  
"Spike get out of here, now!" Angel yelled.  
  
"You promised me money, and I can't see how you're going to get it to me if you're chained up like that," he has some weird excuses.  
  
"Stupid! I can't give you the money if you're dead!" she yelled back, still trying to get out of the chains. ~How long did he say before I was back to normal? My memory of those last few moments is still fuzzy~ 'Even after you wake up, you won't be able to use your powers for a few hours.' ~Dammit! How the hell am I supposed to get through this then?!~  
  
"You should have listened to the girl and left, Spike," Shouka stood, his sleeve soaked in blood. "Now, you won't make it out alive."  
  
"How many times have I heard that one before?" Spike aimed his gun again, but couldn't seem to hold it. For some very strange reason, he was becoming very tired. He heard Angel yell something, but she seemed very distant. He could barely make out the words.  
  
"Spike, Spike you have to resist it. Stay awake, don't let him get to you." He tried to focus on what she was saying but it was almost too hard.  
  
"Shut up, bitch!" Shouka was having a difficult time concentrating with her yelling. He tried to get back into her mind but found himself blocked out. "So you have shields, I can get passed them without much effort." He punched Spike in the gut, not hard enough to knock him out, but enough to cause him to fall to the floor.  
  
"Spike! Leave him alone, Sho-" that break in her concentration was all he needed to get through. The bounty hunter was no longer a main concern. He was not going to give her any more chances. He squeezed her mind until he felt something break, like a thread snapping under extreme pressure. He let up the force a little to see if there was any change. He watched her face carefully. She just stared into space blinking occasionally. He let off most of the pressure, leaving on just enough so he was still in her mind. If he noticed something odd, he wouldn't have to worry about her putting up walls again. Slowly, he unchained one arm, then the other. Nothing changed, not her expression, not the direction of her eyes, not even a muscle twitched. He finished with the chains and just watched her for a minute, just to be sure. The final test, he took out the small pocketknife from inside his jacket and drew a line across her arm. The blood swelled up and beaded, and still no change at all. She was his.  
  
Spike drew himself up onto his arms. "What did you do to her?" he choked out.  
  
"I've broken her mind and spirit," Shouka said triumphantly. "She is mine, she will do whatever I tell her to. She has no freewill of her own."  
  
"What? You're out of your mind! That's impossible," Spike shook his head, trying to get off the ground.  
  
"Why? Because she's strong? I've got news for you, without her powers she's normal and relatively weak," Shouka sure does a lot of sneering.  
  
"What d'ya mean, 'without her powers'? How the hell is that possible?" Spike was getting a little confused.  
  
"Her powers are inactive, they don't work. How else can I explain this simple concept to you? She is a normal human, sort of," don't get all high and mighty yet, Shouka. "Now, it's your turn to not have a mind."  
  
"No way," Spike aimed his gun again and fired. It hit Shouka in the leg, but the pain caused him to withdraw any influence from both Spike and Angel's minds. Now, he had his chance and took it. The bullet went straight through its target: Shouka's skull. Bye-Bye, evil, twisted telepath. He got up very easily now and ran over to Angel. Her dark eyes were still blank and staring. "Dammit!" He wasn't thinking about the money anymore. He picked her up, wrapped in a sheet. (Because the outfit she was wearing was skimpy enough to embarrass Faye) He carried her out to his ship and laid her down in the back. It was a little cramped, but she fit. About an hour into the flight back to the Bebop, he heard a small sound, a gasp of air. He looked back and was surprised to see she was moving, only a little but moving.[And I bet you thought all hope was lost, didn't you?]  
  
She looked around a minute. "It worked, great," she breathed quietly.  
  
"What worked? I thought you were... whatever the hell he did to you," Spike said, facing forward again to pilot.  
  
"No, it was a self-induced trance," Angel explained.  
  
"A what? Are you saying you were okay that entire time?"  
  
"Sort of. I put myself in a trance so that he would think he had won, otherwise he might have actually won. I can't even imagine being like that," she said with a shiver. "Ah, thanks for the sheet." She pulled it closer around her shoulders blushing.  
  
"Was it true what he said about your powers?" Spike asked, still a little worried.  
  
"Kind of. It was that stupid tranquilizer, it disabled my powers for a while. I think they are back, though. That's probably why I woke up," she explained. "I'm glad too. Thank you for getting me out of there. Why did you follow me?"  
  
"I guess I figured he would do something, you know so your plan wouldn't go smoothly. It looks like I was right."  
  
"That it does. But what I meant was more why did you even care?" she let her curiosity show.  
  
"I don't know. But it looks like you owe me big time for this one," he actually smiled.  
  
"I know," she smirked at that remark. "How can I repay you? The 15 million won't be a problem, I have direct access to Shouka's account, and he won't miss the money. But I owe you my life. By the way, exactly how many people owe you their lives?"  
  
"I dunno, too many," he really didn't know how many.  
  
"You're quite the hero, for a bounty hunter," she remarked. 


	5. 5 Repayment

Chapter 5  
  
Repayment  
  
"I'm back," Spike called as he and Angel walked into the living room area. "And I brought someone with me."  
  
"Spike, did you bring Ed a souvenir?" Ed asked.  
  
"Not unless I count," Angel smiled. "But I come bearing a transfer code."  
  
"Transfer as in money?" Faye sat up from the couch.  
  
"Just show the computer and you four will be 15 million woolongs richer." There was a computer keypad in front of her before she could add another word. After a few minutes of bypassing security codes and passwords, "Where do you want the money to be sent to?"  
  
"We each have separate accounts, but it only goes to Spike, Jet, and me," Faye answered.  
  
"You could probably just give hers to the nearest casino," Jet joked.  
  
After another few minutes of exchanging account numbers and more typing and security, "Okay, the transaction is complete. Now where's the bathroom, I need a bath, please."  
  
"Up the stairs and down the hall to the left," Jet said.  
  
"Thank you," she bowed, still holding the sheet close.  
  
"You can borrow some of Faye's clothes if you have nothing to where," Spike offered generously.  
  
"Hey! She can, but it helps to ask first," Faye complained.  
  
"Thank you, again." She disappeared for a while and came back down in the outfit Faye had put out for her. It seemed to fit pretty well. Her long black hair was braided down her back. "I don't know what I could possibly do to thank all of you."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Jet said kindly.  
  
"Yeah, it's the least we could do after you being so generous with the cash," Faye said.  
  
"You don't understand, I mean for everything. I'm free thanks to you, that bastard Shouka is dead. Getting caught by you was the best thing that ever happened to me," tears were starting to cloud her vision, but they were tears of happiness instead of stupor from tranquilizer.  
  
"Come on, I can't seeing a woman cry," Jet said trying to get her to stop. He wasn't accustomed to this much gratitude.  
  
Angel wiped her eyes but kept smiling. "Now my only problem is what do I do now? My family is dead, Shouka is dead, I have no one." When she realized this, the smile got significantly smaller and almost a bit sad.  
  
Ed started jumping around and singing some nonsense. "Stay-stay with Faye- Faye and Ed. Don't be sad, stay with us. Ein is fine and Jet is wet. Spike is easy to like and I think he likes you. Don't go, stay on Bebop and be a cowboy!"  
  
"Be a cowboy?" she sounded like she was seriously considering it.  
  
"Did she just say I'm wet?" [Hey it was the only thing I could think of at the moment that rhymes with Jet]  
  
"Wee! Spike has a crush on Angel-lady," Ed just kept dancing around.  
  
"Ed, shut up," Spike yelled. [Though he didn't deny it]  
  
"I guess Ed is right though," Jet said.  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Spike was still not denying it.  
  
"About Angel staying with us, stupid."  
  
"You mean, you would let me?" Angel thought this was too good to be true.  
  
"Finally, another female who's sane," Faye said, obviously not referring to Ed. Just another normal time on the Bebop.  
  
"I guess I do belong somewhere, after all," Angel seemed very happy about it.  
  
"What do you mean another? At last count, now we finally have one," Jet said to Faye. She stuck her tongue out in return. Really mature.  
  
"Angel, could I talk to you for a minute?" Spike said motioning to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, what about?" she asked following.  
  
When they were alone, he turned to face her. "Ed was right, you know? I do like you. More than I thought I would like anyone after Julia died. I think- I think I'm in love with you." He said the last part almost too quickly to make out.  
  
"Spike," she said slowly. "I think I love you too. Wow, it feels so strange saying that. I never thought I would get the chance to."  
  
"Back on my ship, you were talking about repaying me for more than just the money," he ventured carefully. She nodded. "We'll be landing on Venus soon, not staying in the ship." [Wow, Spike is acting shy. How cute! ]  
  
"I know, what about it?" she was used to people being more direct with her.  
  
"Well, um, I thought maybe you might want to join me checking into the hotel?" he didn't want to say it with the others so near.  
  
"Oh... yes, I'll go to the hotel with you..." she finally gets it. Both were blushing madly.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" Faye asked when they came back down.  
  
"Nothing, just where we might be staying," Angel said nonchalantly.  
  
"For that, you needed privacy?"  
  
"No, for that we needed quiet," she's good. "It was too loud to discuss anything out here."  
  
A whole bunch of hours later...  
  
"Welcome to Venus, please be aware of the following health advisory..." They got their throat poppers for the helium atmosphere and left to go find a not-too-swanky-but-relatively-nice hotel. They only got two rooms because they didn't want to spend all their money at once. The rooms were split thus: Faye, Jet, and Ed. Spike and Angel. Angel's excuse was she knew him the best. Kind of lame, but they seemed to buy it anyway. 


	6. 6 Changes

Chapter 6  
  
He's Back  
  
Warning: this chapter is a lemon in case you couldn't tell from the title. If you do not like lemons, just scroll down to where you see this symbol it means the Lemon part is over.  
  
The cowboys went to their allotted rooms, two of which were very anxious to get to their room. They tried not to let the others see, but that seemingly simple task wasn't as simple as it seemed. Once they were safe inside, they sat on the bed to try to calm down a bit.  
  
"I'm glad we're here," Angel said, trying to break the silence that settled over them.  
  
"Yeah," Spike followed suit, moving closer to her. He touched her arm and she turned to him, looking into his eyes. Both moved in slowly until their lips were touching softly. The light kiss deepened gracefully, his tongue running across her lips, asking for entrance. It was granted and received well. Their tongues wrestled for a time while they began stripping each other. His hands traveled the area of her back and moved down to her hips. One moved forward and cupped her center, shooting heat through her body. He found the bundle of nerves and stimulated her excitement further.  
  
Her mouth left his and left a trail of kisses down his neck. She licked and nipped at his chest before moving down his stomach. His hand traveled from her entrance and up to her chest. He rubbed her hardened nipples and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from the woman. She slid her mouth over his length and began sucking, eliciting vocal proof of his need. He removed his hands from her chest to pull her up to face him, once again pressing his mouth to hers. She was pressed full against him, and as his tip touched her entrance it sent another shockwave of heat through her and her hips jerked forward, causing a similar reaction in him. He drove into her to the hilt. Each moved with the motion of the other in as set rhythm. Spike's hands slid down to grip her hips, while hers were gripping his shoulders.  
  
The thrusts became harder and more insistent on both parts as the urge to climax drew nearer. Angel arced her back upward to meet his chest and placed her hands over his. She guided them up to her chest once more. He began massaging her moving breasts again. He extracted his tongue from her mouth and moved kissing down her neck to her chest where he sucked at each breast in turn. His hands moved around her back. Her hand looped around the back of his neck while the other gripped his arse as to push him even more. The orgasm came accompanied by a multiplication of moans and screams. Their legs locked and Spike winced slightly as her nails raked his back. Her back arced again, but even farther. Their bodies pushed the fluids into a mix in Angel's body and onto the sheets. Their hips ground against each other and their voices could be used as a reminder as to why the walls were sound proof. The climax passed and they moved more slowly against each other's bodies. They quieted down to the occasional soft moan and a tad more frequent sigh of contentment. Eventually, both lovers fell asleep, lulled by the steady rhythm they had created for themselves.  
  
After a few hours of resting against each other, Spike woke to the sound of someone knocking on their door. He managed to disentangle himself without waking Angel, then found his pants and went to see who was at the door.  
  
"What?" he asked when he had discovered the person at the door to be Faye.  
  
"I was going to see if Angel wanted to go shopping since she has nothing to where," Faye explained. "Is she here, or is she already out?"  
  
"She's sleeping, and so was I. Do you mind?" he seemed pretty grumpy.  
  
"Well you always look like you just woke up, what difference does that make? Just tell her the offer's on the table, when she gets up." She turned and walked down the hall.  
  
The interruption was gone, but not the effects. He was up and he had his pants on, there wasn't really a point to take off his pants and go back to bed. Then his eyes fell on the sleeping form of the woman in the bed and he was reminded of a reason. He didn't take off his pants again, but he did lie back down on the bed. He gently kissed her lips and watched her eyes flutter open. The brief moment of confusion caused by waking up flashed across her face but was quickly replaced by a smile.  
  
"Good morning," she mumbled as she shifted to a slightly more comfortable position.  
  
"Afternoon," he grinned.  
  
"Already? The morning flew off without us getting on board? Oh well," her smile didn't disappear.  
  
"Faye wanted to take you shopping."  
  
"Maybe later," there was a knock at the door. "Or maybe now." She slipped into what she had been wearing earlier and went to the door. Once the door was open, she stepped back and gasped. "Wh-what? How?"  
  
"Stupid girl, you can't kill me with man-made weapons," Shouka said. In one motion, he moved in on her and when Spike pushed him off, then was a knife in Angel's stomach.  
  
"Maybe we will just kill you without weapons then," Angel said as she yanked it out. Her blood spilled out over the floor, but she didn't pay attention to that. She held out her hands and squinted her eyes. Then Shouka screamed and fell to the floor, blood pouring from his mouth.  
  
"At least I got to kill you first," then he coughed and sputtered in the blood and died for real this time.  
  
"But you died first," she said softly and fell. Spike caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
Cliffhanger! It isn't over yet, but I thought I would make up for the short chapter by adding a little humor. I know, I know, "Get started on the next chapter!" Too bad.  
  
You will never hear say:  
  
Spike: Tell you all about my past? Sure, why not?  
  
Ed: I  
  
Faye: No, I don't like gambling.  
  
Jet: [He's a hard one, so actually this is something none of them would say] That bounty is too big, let's go for a smaller one.  
  
Vicious: [Just for the fun of it] I love everyone 


	7. 7 See You, Space Cowboy

Chapter 7  
  
Into the Stars  
  
"Angel! Stay still, I'll get a doctor," Spike said, setting her down on the floor gently.  
  
"No, I don't need a doctor," she said holding onto his arm.  
  
"Are you nuts? You just had a knife sticking from you stomach, of course you need a doctor," he sounded a little desperate.  
  
"He didn't hit any vital organs," she said gently. "Shouka could throw someone's mind into space with almost no effort, but when it comes to handling knives, he falls sadly short." She almost smiled.  
  
"Still, you've lost a lot of blood, and you're still bleeding. We have to get something to make it stop," he sounded a bit less desperate though.  
  
"That, I'll agree with," she responded lightly. They were interrupted by the sound of running footsteps down the hallway followed shortly by Jet's appearance in the doorway.  
  
"What happened?" he noticed the blood pooled on the floor and the body. "What the hell happened?" he repeated more forcefully.  
  
"Shouka wasn't as dead as we thought he was," Angel was cracking jokes as she bled freely on the floor. "Now he is though."  
  
"Dammit Jet, will you get a towel or something to help stop the blood," Spike grabbed his attention. Faye had come to investigate the screaming she had heard and Edward followed her.  
  
"Oh my god," Faye stopped dead when she saw the scene before her.  
  
"Angel-person is hurt, aiyah..." Ed said quietly.  
  
"Sorry Faye, I guess I kind of ruined the top," Angel said, apparently delirious from blood loss. She winced as Spike pressed the cloth into the wound. The blood had soaked into the carpet.  
  
"Go find some bandages or gauze or medical tape, something to bind this," Spike said to no one in particular. After all the confusion had passed and Spike had finished playing doctor [real, not the way dirty minds think], Angel was lying on the bed with only slightly bloodstained bandages wrapped around her middle.  
  
"What happened?" Jet asked for the third time, because he didn't get a real answer last time.  
  
"I told you what happened at Shouka's mansion, how I shot him in the head. Well, he was alive and really pissed off," Spike explained. He had told the first part of the story back on the Bebop before they got to Venus. "When Angel opened the door, he stabbed her and she pulled out the knife. She killed him, that was the yelling you heard."  
  
"But what happened to Spike's back-back?" asked Ed.  
  
He hadn't put his shirt on the entire time. The scratches were still there from when he and Angel... should he tell them? Would Angel be insulted if he did? Would she be insulted if he didn't? Women were so complicated. He decided do go with the safest route. "It's nothing," and he went to put his shirt on.  
  
"Looks like it hurt," Faye commented.  
  
"It's nothing, just leave it alone," he ended the subject there. Angel had fallen asleep while they were talking. He watched her for a moment, she was frowning. He wondered what she was dreaming about. She opened her eyes slowly, looking directly at him.  
  
"Hey," she said softly. "Looks like I still found you."  
  
"What?" Spike asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing. I guess Shouka can still play his little mind games even from beyond the grave." She sat up, gritting her teeth. "But I think we're finally rid of him."  
  
"I hate to interrupt this little moment," Jet said. "But what are we going to do about that?" He indicated the body that had been pushed up against the wall to allow room for the door to open and close.  
  
"Leave it," Angel said calmly.  
  
"What?" they questioned before she could elaborate.  
  
"I mean, I move the body to where it was originally lying and you guys check out. I'll move the hands on his watch to say a time after you checked out," she explained to them as she got up, showing them that she could move without pain again. "Now, go."  
  
They did. The other three went to their room to get their things. She insisted Spike meet her outside, and he didn't argue much. He met the others downstairs to check out. When they went out to the ship, Spike found her ship already gone with just a note from her in its place.  
  
Dear Spike,  
  
I'm sorry, but I've realized that I would just cause too much trouble for you and the rest of the Bebop. I never meant to hurt you. Give the rest of the crew my love and regards. I do truly love you Spike, and I'm truly and deeply sorry, but I have to go.  
  
Love,  
  
Angel  
  
Spike crumpled the note and tossed to the ground. He stormed off to fume and sulk in his quarters away from his friends. Jet picked up the note and read it aloud to the other two. Nobody said anything as they went up to the main deck. They sat in silence until Faye seemed to realize something.  
  
"She stole my clothes."  
  
Epilogue  
  
Spike barely left his room for the next two days. When he finally did, it became apparent that he had spent a good amount of time shadowboxing. He continued to be sulky and irritable for another month or so. He finally seemed to get back to normal but there was a hidden stiffness to it. It was as if the flow of the water had been stifled but ice.  
  
About a year later, while just cruising around, as had become his habit lately when there were no big bounties to catch he opened the channel of communication to an incoming call. Probably just the Bebop telling him to come back; maybe they found a new bounty head. It wasn't the Bebop.  
  
"Hey, space cowboy."  
  
))))))))))))))))))))  
  
This is the first fic, besides the one I had to write for school, that I have actually ever finished.  
  
I got my first ever death-threat review courtesy of AngelD Thank you very much. I'd just like to ask one thing, what on earth is a 'sarty-pants'?? Is it a new form of insult or a typo of smarty-pants? Just curious. Thanks Everyone.  
  
THE END 


End file.
